


Team Fortress 2 - Guns and Daggers

by Idrial_Narrenstolz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shooting BLUs, Teamwork, lots of shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrial_Narrenstolz/pseuds/Idrial_Narrenstolz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When team RED steps blindly into a trap, their whole mission seems lost. At least until suddenly a strangers shows up and turns the battle to their favour. But as it turns out the stranger is not just an expert for knives and daggers, but also the newest team member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Fortress 2 - Guns and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers!  
> Welcome to my very first fanfiction on this wonderful domain to Team Fortress 2, which I’d like to dedicate to the brilliant RainbowLightsaber (FF.net), who officiated as my motivation and inspiration to write this all down. TF2 is a game I used to play with my elder brother when it was first released. Later I created an OC, just for the fun of character-creating. Thus that OC was actually never meant to end up with it’s own fanfiction on any domain at all.  
> But some years later I’m sitting in a train with Rainbow and she refreshed my memory with some jokes from the ‘Meet the’-videos. We spent a few hours talking about them, so I searched through my OC-collection, and found this little nuisance. 
> 
> So, have fun reading and look forward to more.  
> Every kind of constructive critique is welcome here.

*King of the Hill-Mission

Somewhere out in the Badlands*

 

Heavy could barely remember the last time so many bullets had flown around his head at once. Every second there were a few bangs of bullets smashing against their cover or the loud scream of one of the guys, who was hit by one that came through.

Their mission seemed so easy: go to the old warehouse in the desert; defend it; don’t get yourself killed! Easy and simple enough, no questions required. Even Soldier had understood everything applying to this mission. He didn’t even question the ‘back up’ Miss Pauling had mentioned. The only thing he had said was how excited he was about the upcoming battle, and that he should lead them to their destination.

It was Soldier. Nobody wondered about the fact that he put himself in ‘charge’. And now he and the rest of his comrades were sitting in a damn death trap in the middle of their defending point, because they had marched into battle with their heads held high, without thinking twice about a set up.

Throughout this whole mission Scout had been looking around nervously. As if he felt like they were followed or something. Repeatedly Demoman had complained about it, because the boy’s behaviour was making him nervous too. The rest of the group didn’t mind though. At least not until a quick shot of a BLU sniper got Scout directly in the back.

Struck, he fell to the ground. Blood soaked the sand beneath him, while he desperately gasped for air, and tried to get up. A second bullet drove into the ground right in front of Pyro, who was pushed to the side just in time by Heavy.

“Go! Go! Go!”, Sniper yelled and pulled his wounded friend back to his feet.

As fast as possible they fled into the warehouse and took shelter behind a huge mountain of solid containers. The REDs immediately began to put a bullet in everything that was moving, yet more and more of them kept coming. Medic was able to get Scout back onto his feet fast enough, so he could help the others defend the position. Each one of them fought with his best, but there were just too many of them, and within an awfully short amount of time they were surrounded by Team BLU.

Harried Medic looked around, mindful of their situation. He tried as hard as he could to keep the strength of all his teammates up, but he knew they couldn’t go on like this for much longer.

“Sentry ahead!”, Soldier roared, who was able to move just before the automatic weapon had started to deliver the first shots.

The next moment Sniper pulled his rifle up and killed a BLU engineer, who tried to set up another sentry on the other side of their barricade. They had them completely cornered, no way out, no more possible ways to retreat. With a battle cry, that almost shook the ground a little, Demoman jumped up and fired three bombs on the first sentry, which exploded with a loud bang right before a second one hit him in the back fatally. With a loud groan the proud Scot went to the ground. Engineer quickly fell on his knees beside him and tried to help him, as a grenade suddenly landed next to them.

Scout was the first to react fast enough, and batted it over the containers like a baseball before it blew up. A demoman of the BLUs approached them and fired more grenades into the centre of their already small haven. Scout struck back one after the other with his baseball bat until one of them landed beside the second sentry gun and destroyed it. For a moment it was quiet behind the barricade.

Soldier waved his arm and, as loud as he could, screamed: “NOW!!!”

At that Pyro and Heavy got into action, jumped over the containers and started shooting at every enemy within their field of vision. Heavy’s throaty laugh echoed through the hall as he finished off one by one, while Scout and Soldier covered his and Pyro’s back. The hall was baptized in bullets and fire, when Pyro moved onward. Everything began to look better, until Heavy felt a sharp pain jolting through his flesh.

Scout whirled around when he heard the cry of pain from his friend and his eyes widened in shock as he looked into Soldier’s face, laughing grimly, who suddenly took the shape of a BLU spy: “I never really was on your side.”

Quickly Engineer rushed forward and tried to strike him with his wrench, but the spy spun him around and threw him back against Sniper. Scout was there a little faster and managed such a strong blow the BLU was thrown back a little.

Fearful he stood between his wounded friends: “Medic! A little help would be nice!”

“ _Verflixt_! I cannot provide for all ov you at ze same time!”

Pyro, Scout, Sniper and Engineer looked around helplessly in the hall crouching behind their barricade of containers. They were the only ones who were still fully operational. But they were also far outnumbered. They would be overrun before Engineer could set up a sentry or Scout could land a single blow.

“We need to give Medic a little time, guys.”

“Yeah, great plan. They gonna make Swiss cheese out of us before we can even make a move!”

Engineer patted Scout on the shoulder and laughed before he dodged the shot of a sniper like it was nothing: “Do you have a better plan, buddy?”

“Didn’t Miss Pauling mention we would get some kind of back up here or something? Where the hell is that guy?”, he snapped in anger and kicked another grenade away, getting increasingly tired.

Engineer wanted to answer with a sarcastic comment already, when the BLU spy came up behind him again and grabbed him around the throat. By his side was a BLU scout as well, who pointed a loaded shotgun directly at Medic’s face and he sure as hell was ready to pull the trigger, if one of the REDs made a wrong move. Also, there were a soldier and a medic behind them to make sure his companions would stay fine.

Scout already wanted to come and aid his comrade, as the spy clicked his tongue reproachfully: “Tz, tz, tz…So fast, and yet so slow.”

Sniper dropped his rifle immediately. He couldn’t take a shot without probably endangering his comrade. He was a master with the rifle, no doubt about that, but at such a close distance he wouldn’t take the risk. The Spy held the knife dangerously close to Engineer’s neck. He let out a high whistle, probably a signal for the other BLUs, meaning that they could approach safely. Sniper cursed inwardly, as the trampling sound of several men penetrated his ears.

_“How many of you copperhead snakes are there?”_

They all had endured this for so long, they couldn’t simply give up now. Carefully Sniper reached for his machete. It was then that he noticed a nimble shadow from the corner of his eye that slipped quietly and unnoticed over the containers. He almost said something in his wonder, as this shadow sneaked up on the medic and unceremoniously stabbed him right in the chest. A quick hand over his mouth prevented him from screaming until he collapsed and remained motionless on the ground. Fast, the shadow jumped out of the darkness – a slick small figure in a long cloak, its face hidden by the dim light of the warehouse and a hat– and dragged the lifeless body into the darkness with it.

For a moment the BLU spy thought, he had heard something and turned his attention to the place his teammate had been standing up until a second ago. A soundless question formed on his lips as something flew through the air, close past his ear and a short sting flashed through his cheek. Something sharp scratched the skin under his mask and suddenly something bore itself into his shoulder.

The spy stumbled backwards. Disbelief and shock washed over his face as he stared at the blade that protruded out of his shoulder. Quickly, Scout took his chance, hurried over him and brought down the final blow with his baseball bat, while Sniper got a clean shot at the soldier.

He wanted to strike again to make sure that guy wouldn’t stand up ever again when there was the voice of the Administrator via the speakers in the warehouse: “Mission ends in 60 seconds.”

The BLU scout smirked at their certain victory and readied himself for the shot. With shock in his eyes Medic recognized that this would be his end, and he closed his eyes, trying hard to ignore the cold panic crawling up his neck. The scout’s finger tightened around the trigger, slowly pulling it. Then, a metallic ringing sounded through the air, followed by a shot.

For a split second, the scout was disoriented. He felt dizzy, his ears ringing from his shot. He shook his head, but stopped in motion when he discovered something lying on the floor. A throwing knife next to his sneaker was what had just hit his shotgun and thus deflected his shot. Quickly he picked up his gun to end what he had started.

Immediately Engineer grabbed his wrench and smashed it against the enemy’s head as hard as possible. With a muffled bang the scout stumbled against one of the containers and fell to the ground. Again the mysterious figure jumped out of the shadows and pulled him behind the barricade. Engineer heard some strangled screams from over there, right before some shots went into the ground right next to him.

The RED threw himself to the side and barked at his comrades to do the same. A heavy has managed to break through the barricade and came right at them, his minigun ready in his hands. Sniper tried to take him, when a grenade-like object flew past his face, and explode in a big flash of light. He couldn’t see anything, but he noticed someone running past him. Bullets flew through the air, until there was a loud scream of pain and something that sounded like a sharp knife slicing through flesh.

When his vision came back at last he saw a few of his enemies lying on the ground. The cloaked figure was standing in their midst, a dagger in its hand. The dagger had one blade on each side, and blood was dripping off of both ends. The scene in front of Sniper just seemed surreal. So much that he didn’t even notice a soldier sneaking up on him, ready to hit him with a shovel.

“Get down!”, the stranger ordered, spun around and suddenly three little knifes left his hand to strike the soldier down.

Instantly Medic used the opportunity to heal his fallen comrades. With the slightest of a chance that they could still complete this mission successfully each one of them rose from the ground and returned to battle with a huge grin. Their weapons more than ready in their hands they walked past the containers to face the remaining BLUs.

With fear in their eyes, the walked backwards, knowing this was over. Still Heavy suddenly started laughing and fired his minigun while marching forth, followed by the rest of his comrades. Eventually the voice of the Administrator resounded again, declaring that the mission has been completed successfully, and the remaining BLUs called retreat. A relieved sigh went through the flayed Team RED. Then they cheered and high-fived each other for it was another good fight.

Scout was the first one to say something: “Phew! Gezz, guys, that was close.”

In the meantime the stranger ran up and down while pulling on his cloak’s sleeves to get it off – it was way too hot in here for a cloak. He let the heavy piece of fabric slip of his arms and it fell to the ground. In this moment the REDs – all but Scout, who looked in the direction the BLUs disappeared – could only stare with their mouths wide open at what they just happened to see.

“Scout…”, tried Engineer to get the attention of his young friend to be paid to the person behind him.

“Just a sec, yeah? I mean, have you seen them bugger off? Ha! Fighting like a bunch of bitchy little gir…”

He turned to his teammates and the person of their interest as his jaw just dropped like the others. Did this guy wear high heels? Well alright, he seemed to be rather small, almost petite. But that didn’t explain the girl-heels at all. When the stranger pulled the hat off his head, the men’s amazement grew even bigger.

Long waves of auburn hair fell down a slender back. The stranger ran his fingers through this impossible long hair, then stretched his arms and sighed in relief, a sweet and quiet sound, before turning around.

“Bloody Hell…”, Demoman murmured in disbelief.

Right in front of them stood a young woman, hardly older than 30 or so. A friendly smile on red lips, bright green eyes that looked at them in turn, as she said: “Howdy!” She took a few steps towards them. “Howdy, howdy, howdy, howdy. Code Name: The Shortcut. Ginger Slycer, that's me. ‘Ginny’ for my friends, which would be you then.”

“You are a girl”, Scout muttered confusedly, which left her rather unimpressed as she propped her hands on her hips and answered: “And you have an incredible skill of observation, my friend.”

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
